


Take me Somewhere

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 1
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rated-m, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayden Tanner is a youthful Templar, but he is not the kind of man you think would have an assassin after him. It comes to a surprise for the fresh Assassin Master Altair, who was asked to kill a close colleague of Robert De Sable, only to find what he does. Our dear Assassin doesnt know how to handle this discovery. Sexual Content, Male/Male, torture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me Somewhere

_This is a ColdHiddenBlade oneshot_

* * *

 

It hurt so much, but he was growing accustomed to receiving it allowing him to hold down the cries that wanted to rush from his throat.

The room was filled with the cracks of a whip that slashed through his back in a steady pace. His skin was warm from the blood and pain, but he would not let it show. Even if it kills him.

"I grow tired of this." Spoke the other man with the whip, there was a clink from somewhere behind the blindfolded Hayden, the whip was being returned to its hook. The blindfold was removed allowing Hayden to look up at the Grand Master through his fringe, "Open your mouth."

The man smirked while looking down at the kneeling man and began to undo his pants, as ordered Hayden opened his mouth wide and waited for the Grand Master to hurry up and get it over with.

Freeing his hardness, Robert De Sable began to slam in and out of the other man's mouth while tightly gripping the shoulder long strands of white blonde locks to make Hayden's head bob at his desired pace. "Hm!"

Robert moaned and tightened his grip as he came, filling Hayden's mouth with his release. The always obedient Hayden swallowed and stared into nothing with his dead eyes as he ignored the pain erupting through his back and the urge to spit.

They chain's that held his hands together between his knees were released, ever so slowly Hayden stood and bowed his head towards Robert. "Get dressed and get out."

Without a word Hayden pulled on his clothing and armour then rushed past Robert. Keeping his back straight and eyes ahead, he left the barracks without anyone noticing his presence nor the blood that began to seep into his clothing, as Robert had made him wear a black and red version of the Templar armour. Just like the recently deceased Haras who enjoyed the 'company' of Hayden as much as Robert did.

The armour though was not for a high rank, but to hide his blood and allow his fellow Templar's recognise him, he was like a marked target amongst the militia. Anyone of any rank, be it higher or lower then Hayden's could demand 'relief' from him.

Through the city of Jerusalem the young Templar Knight weaved, his steps began to grow slower as the pain hindered his functionality.

Hayden breathed heavily as he leaned against the wall and stared at the stone with glassy eyes. His helmet was warm and making it harder to breathe but he couldn't risk taking it off in case someone saw his face.

Recovering just enough strength, Hayden continued on until he reached his small home's door and struggled out his heavy key from his pocket. Using up almost all his stamina he stumbled inside and collapsed to the ground. Huffing, he blindly swung his foot back and forth until it connected with his required target, the door slam shut.

For a moment he laid there feeling the cold stone through his clothing, his home was quiet and freezing in the desert night. The air made the blood feel like ice upon his skin.

Shithk. Hayden's head twitched upwards slightly at the small sound, it was metal on metal, like a sword being slowly unsheathed. There was someone else here stalking him in the shadows. Someone who was hunting for his life like a predator.

Feeling his scalp tingle from the impending danger, Hayden slowly stood and pulled out his sword. Walking sluggishly forward he scanned the area for his enemy and almost missed the shadow of a man charging quietly at him from the side. Hayden jumped backwards and parried the blade, he gave a grunt of pained surprise as his wounded back slammed into the wall as the man's powerful tackle made him loose balance.

An assassin pressed against his sword making the crossing blades come close to Hayden's throat. "Shit."

Quickly Hayden ducked throwing the assassin off balance this time. For a moment the Templar wobbled as his blood loss made everything spin past his eyes, as he tried to recover while stumbling backwards the assassin eyed him with a frown.

The keen honey eyes could pick up the lethargic movements and knew something wasn't right with the Knight. Then Hayden fell face first into the ground with a heavy thump making the assassin flinch backwards a wide step.

Feeling lightheaded, Hayden could only lay there panting into his helmet as the assassin knelt beside him. It was like he was paralysed and couldn't even twitch to protect himself as the assassin took off his heavy helmet.

"What the…" The assassin muttered under his breath at the sight of Hayden's dazed expression and the remnants of Robert's cum drying on his chin. As the man looked down at him, Hayden's sight began to grow grey around the edges, as a cold gloved hand with uncovered fingers touched his forehead everything went dark.

 

**-AC-**

 

He awoke to a numbing feeling along his spine and the sound of someone snoring next to him. For a second Hayden panicked and tried to sit up off his stomach to get away from whoever was beside him on his bed, pain erupted through his back making him flail around like an over turned turtle.

His jerky movement and slapping arms alerted the man lightly sleeping beside him and hand's gripped Hayden's shoulders to force him back down onto the bed causing the blonde man to cry out in terror, memories turned him blind to the true situation. "Calm down!"

Going silent the Knight stared wide eyed at his bed and breathed out heavily, the assassin straddled the back of his thighs to keep him from struggling again.

"W-who are you, assassin?" Hayden's voice was weak and hoarse as he looked sideways at the white robed man through his golden locks.

"… Altair." The Syrian answered after some hesitation while staring into Hayden's visible eye.

"Then Altair, do you mind getting off me?"

Altair paused again before slowly rolling off Hayden's legs and onto the bed, he crossed his legs and observed the Knight with alert eyes. The young blonde slowly rose to his knees and groaned at the pain in his back, it hurt when he moved but not as much as it had last night.

"Why are you here?" Hayden looked into the assassins eyes making him twitch, Altair gave a sour expression. As if he was annoyed with the question, or himself.

"I was going to kill you but then…" His eyes ran across the bandages that he had wrapped around Hayden's torso. It had surprised him when he lifted the Knight's armour and clothes to see fresh whip scars and to feel how much blood soaked the dark robes.

Assassin and Templar Knight stared at each other as an almost awkward silence fell upon them. Slowly Hayden stood making Altair's eyes turn sharp, with small steps the Templar shuffled to his clothes that were hanging over his door.

"Where are you going?" Altair followed him with an annoyed look, "You're still injured."

"Being injured does not allow me to not do my job, I have to go…" Hayden wobbled and gripped onto the doorframe. Altair did nothing to stop him as he got slowly dressed into his armour and make his way down his stairs like a struggling aged person. Instead of helping or complaining Altair simply followed without taking his eyes off Hayden.

Leaving his house, Hayden forced himself to stand straighter and looked back behind him. Altair watched him from the end of the room beneath his hood. Without a word Hayden closed the door and locked it, then began to carefully make his rounds.

As the day grew later he could sense eyes on him, looking up he spotted Altair watching him from the rooftops and frowned beneath his helmet. Why was the Assassin following him, was he planning to kill him still? But why would an Assassin bandage up the wounds of a Templar, why didn't Altair leave him to bleed out?

"Tanner." Hayden went stiff and looked back behind him, two Templars chuckled beneath their own helmets and gestured him to follow them. Lowering his head slightly the blonde Templar followed them into an alley far from the bustle of the streets in a more lower class area of the city.

Why did they have to come? He was almost finished with his round.

Inside the alleyway Hayden was backed against the chest of one Templar who leaned against the wall, as the two men undid their pants he removed his helmet and dropped it to the ground. The Templar behind him hooked up Hayden's robes and tugged his pants down enough to give him access, Hayden took in a deep breath as he felt the Templar pushed his manhood inside his entrance.

The other Templar hooked their hands around Hayden's thighs and lifted them upwards, the blonde wrapped them around the man's hips and took in a deeper breath as a second hard tip pressed into him, stretching his body wide. Hayden clenched his teeth and wrapped his arms around the Templar's neck.

Together the men thrust into him, each thrust sent a jolt of pain rushing through his back and a slight amount of pleasure tingling his limp manhood. Hayden pressed his face tightly against the other Templar's collar and dug in his nails as the two thrust harder and groaned in sickening sync.

It was over almost as fast as it started, the two men filled him with their essence and released him. Standing on his wobbling feet Hayden pulled up his pants and let the Templar behind him get past.

"See you later, Tanner." The two laughed and left Hayden alone. Instantly the man slid down the wall and curled his knees against his face, everything was spinning around him as he felt the usual shame burn through him.

In front of him he heard footsteps and flinched when Altair knelt to be eye level with him. Hayden lifted his head to meet Altair's awkward gaze making the assassin flinch, a tear was dripping down the other man's cheek.

"Go home." Altair helped the blonde to his feet and lifted his helmet, Hayden nodded like an obedient child and pulled on his helmet to cover his face. Pressing past Altair he moved swiftly back to the main road, then almost sprinted back to the safety of his house.

Inside, Altair was already back. The assassin stood at the door with arms crossed, waiting.

"What was 'that' all about?" The tone was accusing and it made Hayden wince.

The young Templar went to push past the assassin but was halted by a strong hand around his wrist. The other hand pulled away his helmet to reveal his red puffy eyes.

"Please just don't…"

"The report of you was that you were seen speaking with Richard De Sable, they said you were of a high rank but by what I witnessed just then I would say the situation between you and him is of a different nature. Now, explain."

"Why?" Hayden replied almost defensively. He didn't see why he had to explain his problems to an assassin of all people.

Altair gave him an impatient look, it was as if he was ready to punch Hayden in the nose but resisted. He gave Hayden a stony look without blinking and it made the Templar sigh deeply.

This assassin was determined, that was for sure. "Let me get out of my armour and sit down."

Once more Altair didn't help and followed Hayden slowly up the stairs to his bedroom. With a struggle the Templar was able to pull away his clothes so he was in his pants and the bandages only. The blonde sat on his bed with a relieved sigh while Altair pulled up a chair, with a shrieking scrape of its legs.

The sound went straight through Hayden making him wince and knit his brows together, but Altair didn't care and fell heavily into the wooden seat, his eyes never leaving Hayden. It made the man feel like a mouse under the scrutiny of a hungry eagle.

"Where do I start?"

"Your rank in the Order, and the reason why those men did 'that' to you."

"I am a Templar Knight, and it has been like this for years. I am pretty much a whore in the ranks." Hayden said the word whore with venomous hate, "I don't remember how it started…"

"So, if someone wanted… that… from you they just…?" Altair looked a little put off, like he didn't know how to speak to Hayden without offending him.

"Ask for it? Yes. And I can do nothing about it…" Grimly Hayden looked at Altair and tightened his lips.

"Why don't you leave?"

"Where to?" Hayden hissed his words through his teeth.

Altair went quiet, he didn't know how to answer that.

Feeling all his energy suddenly drain away, Hayden fell sideways into his bed. Altair leapt to his feet and went to the Templar's aid, "Did you reopen your wounds?"

As the ember eyes examined the filthy bandages, Hayden went limp, spread out face first into the softness of his bed.

 

**-AC-**

 

What was the time? Hayden thought as he opened his foggy eyes once more. This time when he heard the heavy breathing of Altair beside him he didn't panic, instead he weakly rolled his head over to eye the sleeping assassin.

Altair was fully dressed with his hood pulled down over his eyes, he was stiff and ready to leap awake at the smallest of movement and sound.

Slowly, Hayden moved. He sat on the edge of his bed and ran a hand across his face, taking in a sniff he decided that he needed a bath. Sanding up caused Altair to twitch in his sleep, but he didn't awaken which surprised Hayden. He was certain there was going to be a blade against his throat.

Taking a new pair of pants, the young man wandered down into the tight room out the back of his house, taking up a bucket he went out the door and filled it up with water at a fountain really close to his home. It was early in the morning so only a few people passed by. Those few eyed his wounds with scrutiny, but they had seen it all before.

Back inside the small room Hayden threw a cloth into the water then undid the filthy bandages, taking of his pants afterwards he bent and took up the wet cloth. He wrung it and lathered some of his cheap soap onto the fabric, then carefully he cleaned himself.

There were footsteps telling him that Altair was awake and looking for him.

Finally the assassin found him bent over the bucket trying to clean his wounds, "Let me." Altar snatched away the cloth and wet it again. None too gently he dabbed at the whip wounds.

Hayden clenched his teeth and started at the wall during the ordeal.

"Who did this to you? Was it Richard?"

"Yes." He answered with a strained voice. Altair hummed and grabbed a towel to pat Hayden's back dry then handed it over to the blonde so he could finish off, the assassin left him alone to give him some privacy.

Gently he pulled up his clean pair of pants and took the dirty clothes and bandages away and put it into a cane basket for washing later. Altair was in his kitchen going through his dry meals of bread and wheat. "What are you doing?"

"I haven't eaten anything in a while, and neither have you." The assassin made up a simple meal and pushed the clay plate over to Hayden, "Eat."

With the single command, Altair turned his attention to his own food. Hesitating for a moment the Templar finally took a bite. His stomach growled loudly making him flush slightly in the cheeks. At the sound Altair sent him a glance and his lip twitched in the corners.

Eating as slowly as he could as to not scoff it down Hayden eyed the assassin, "Why are you hanging around and helping me? Weren't you trying to kill me?"

Altair paused mid bite and his shadowed eyes flashed up to Hayden's, it looked like he just realised what he was doing. After a moment of awkward silence the ember eyed man looked away and returned to eating.

Knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of the mysterious man the Templar finished his food and cleaned up his plate, then went back up the stairs to get into his armour. He paused at his cracked looking-glass and angled his torso so he could eye his back.

The gashes were red and just holding together, if Hayden was lucky like always the wounds weren't infected yet, giving him time to see his surgeon.

"Sit down." Altair walked inside with a bottle of Hayden's cheap wine in one hand and a cloth in the other. Obediently the blonde sat sideways on his chair and leaned forward slightly, he hissed through his teeth as the burn of alcohol spread through his back, Altair poured some on his wounds and dabbed the liquid with the cloth to keep it from going to waste.

The raw flesh bubbled and foamed as the wounds were cleaned, Altair pat Hayden's back a few times with the cloth before assisting the man into his tunic. There weren't enough bandages to rewrap the injury in.

Once Hayden was dressed and armed he gave Altair a slight bow then left.

And just as the young blonde feared another Templar came to walk beside him not long after he lef his home, "Hello Tanner."

With just a slight nod from the blonde, the Templar led the way through the streets. Instead of an alley way the two men went into a house, belonging to the other Templar. No one gave them any looks.

The only eyes were the ember ones from the roof across the road.

Feeling dizzy, Hayden stumbled home. The taste of spiked wine was potent on the tip of his tongue. The Templar had made him drink something that completely had him out of it, he couldn't remember a thing but the Templar seemed pleased and let him leave with a thanks.

Every muscle in his body was throbbing and pounding with each step, his temples thrummed with the same amount of pain and his eyes burned. So it was a relief when he got inside his own home.

"You don't look well…" Altair commented when Hayden threw off his helmet, he was peering around the corner of the wall as he leaned against it with arms crossed lazily. Hayden gave an almost whimpering groan in reply before collapsing to the ground, "What happened?"

As Altair came to his aid and dragged him to his feet, Hayden blinked around in a daze. "I don't know…" He slurred, "…What happened? I can't remember?"

"I don't know what happened, let's check your wound." Altair dropped Hayden into a chair when they got upstairs and helped the groggy man out of his armour.

As Altair examined the mending skin, Hayden began to pant. He was starting to feel out of it again and his brain began to see everything through a surreal filter.

When Altair tried to move him to the bed, Hayden stumbled and clung to the assassin. Altair went stiff as a hand tightened against the back of his neck and the Templar tucked his face into his shoulder. Through his clothes he could feel the blonde trembling.

"Templar, what…?" It took all his willpower not to pull out his hidden blade as Hayden backed him into the wall roughly, and not only willpower, but surprise too. Altair's mind went empty as lips gnawed at his.

He fisted his hands on Hayden's chest and shivered, he had a momentary lapse as he tried to understand what was happening. Before his mind could catch up to the event, Hayden moved back to give a hissing whine. "It burns…"

It only took licking his lips to understand, "That Templar drugged you with an aphrodisiac!" That explained this and Hayden's memory loss, there was so much of the unknown drug in his system that Altair could taste it.

"It hurts…" Hayden whimpered again and bunched his fists into Altair's white robe, there was a burning that he felt when the assassin was touching his injury, down between his thighs.

As if knowing where he was hurting, Altair's eyes flashed downwards before rising back up to stare at the crown of Hayden's head. He felt warm under his hood and he parted his mouth to try and breathe in.

"Tanner?" Hayden flinched making Altair rethink his words, "Hayden…"

He broke off when the lips were at his again, Hayden was losing control of his resistance and began to tug at Altair's robe, pulling them off with surprising ease. The assassin grunted deep in his throat as he was moved away from the wall and roughly pressed into the bed.

It was strange being kissed by a man, but Altair melted into the begging lips and didn't fight against being striped so fast. A pair of shaking hands ran along his sides before undoing his pants with equally shaky fingers.

Altair tightened one hand into the sheets and wrapped his other arm around Hayden's shoulders, his fingers clenched into the soft blond locks and deepened the kiss. A moan from him was muffled by Hayden's mouth as his bare body was pressed against the heat of the other man.

Both men panted hotly as they parted their lips, but didn't move away very far before they instantly went in for another kiss filled with equal fervour as the first. The room spun as Altair was swept along with Hayden's pace.

"Ah." Altair gave a small groaning gasp as he felt Hayden struggle out of his pants, their hardness's slapped against each other making shocks course through their veins.

Hayden looked like he was foaming in the mouth after their kissing and from all the excitement, he looked completely out of it as he panted against Altair's lips. His blue eyes were glazed over as he took the base of Altair's hardness in a tight grip to position it.

The assassin moaned at the feeling of the touch and tightened his arm around Hayden. His nails of his other hand dug through his palms, through the sheets that he was bunching up, and he moaned as he felt something press down onto his hard tip.

At first he didn't realise, but when he was enveloped with tight warmth he concluded that Hayden had just made Altair impale him.

Seeing sparks behind his eye lids, the young assassin arched and moaned. Pressing tightly against him Hayden began to roll his hips down onto Altair's hardness. They both moaned together at the friction and panted.

Altair thrust upwards and began to keep pace with the Templar's hips, he tugged Hayden's head down and kissed him, his tongue filled the other mans.

It wasn't like anything he had felt before. It was surreal and made everything tingle making him crave more, he understood why the other Templar's were out for this man, he felt so wonderful squeezing around Altair's throbbing member.

"Shit." Altair swore the second their lips parted. A feeling he had felt with the few women he had taken the time to take their offers in bed began to burn through his balls, above him Hayden was moaning and huffing as he too felt the same burn.

"Altair…" The Templar moaned and suckled at Altair's jaw, the ember eyed man took Hayden's ear lobe between his teeth and licked it when he broke the skin.

In a flash and with their masculine groans, they came.

Altair felt the other man's release drip down his stomach and panted, Hayden went limp and only rolled over with Altair's pushing. Looking over the assassin realised that the Templar had fallen asleep. He pat at the man's shoulder but it was like Hayden had fallen into a sex induced coma.

"Huh…" Altair gave a curt sigh that sounded like a disbelieving laugh before he crawled off the bed. Wrapping himself in his robe he went down into the bathing room and filled the bucket up from outside. Thankfully no one wandered by through the darkness, so they didn't see his messy getup.

Inside he washed away the proof of the past events and paused when his fingers ran through the thick substance on his stomach. Taking his hand away he eyed the white goo then brought his palm up to his lips, after a short amount of hesitation his tongue came out to flick against his skin.

It was oddly salty and sweet at the same time, it wasn't repulsive so Altair lapped it all off his fingers before returning to cleaning himself. That was some curiosity sated.

This was new to him and he didn't know how to take it, it wasn't bad just a little strange. He felt like he was dreaming but he knew it was real, that all that really happened.

How would Hayden feel in the morning? Would he remember or have a memory problem? Will he panic like he had the first time Altair shared his bed?

And why was he thinking so much about Hayden's reaction?

The last thought made a queasy feeling swim around in the bottom of his gut, Altair threw the left over water over his head and quickly dried off. He was hesitant to return upstairs but knew the other man wouldn't be awake, not after dropping out like he had.

As he thought, Hayden was snoring loudly into his pillow, he had rolled over onto his chest, as if unconsciously protecting his back. Altair ran his eyes over the red wounds as he sat down beside the man. They were thankfully healing even after all that happened since he got them.

Tugging the covers up to cover their lower bodies, Altair lay on his side and eyed the turned face of the blonde. With a finger he tucked back the wile strands of hair to get a clearer look.

He didn't think about it much, but the Templar didn't look much older than him. It was possible he was younger. Altair did notice how the man was shorter than him by a few inches but hadn't believed it very important at the time.

Staring at the young face for a while made a drowsiness begin to fill his mind. Before Altair noticed it his sight blacked out, he was so tiered.

 

**-AC-**

 

Hayden was the first to wake up again.

Feeling heavy headed he slowly blinked open his eyes and stared dully at the chest his head was propped up on top of. For a second he felt fear run through him before he realised who it was, and when Hayden did he couldn't stop blinking.

How did he and Altair end up like this? He couldn't even remember making it home let alone what happened afterwards.

With a soft hiss he tried to sit up, but the motion made Altair jump awake. "S-Sorry…"

Altair said nothing as he stared blandly down at Hayden. It was like he hadn't registered their situation.

"Ah… morning?"

"Morning?" Hayden replied with equal confusion before sitting up against his wall, "How did I get home?"

"You stumbled back, the Templar had drugged you…" Altair sat up quickly, his ember eyes widened a fraction as his memories came back in a flurry, "Shit!"

Hayden flinched and looked at Altair meekly, the assassin couldn't help but think he was like a puppy before he rubbed his face and awkwardly groaned.

"You came at me…"

"I-I did?"

"Yes, you were suffering still from the drug."

"I… sorry…" Hayden looked away regretfully, Altair flinched and cursed himself in his mind. The Templar probably thought he had forced himself onto him.

Not knowing what to do and feeling an odd fear in his stomach Altair forced Hayden to look at him and gave him a kiss. Hayden's eyes widened then fluttered as he melted into it, it was softer than the ones they had last night and made Altair give a small sigh.

Pulling away Altair spoke airily against Hayden's lips while keeping eye contact, "I didn't fight back."

"Oh…" Hayden spoke in a sigh, his mind was failing him.

Altair repeated the kiss before leaving the warmth of the bed to pull on his pants. He had to before he ended up losing control of the heat that burned in his stomach.

It was hard getting dressed with Hayden's eyes on him, he wanted to spin around and take the man but his worry held him back. Yes, Altair had to admit he felt worried. Worried that if he did that he would scare away the man.

And end up in the worst situation possible.

 

**-AC-**

 

Pacing back and forth, Altair waited for Hayden to come through the door.

When the man finally did he rushed over with scanning eyes. He sighed when he saw no new wounds and that Hayden was walking normally for once.

"I am fine, nobody spoke to me today." Hayden commented as he walked past Altair and went upstairs to get out of his armour. The assassin trailed after him with eyes lowered, he wanted to say something but couldn't word it.

When Hayden's bare back was revealed he couldn't resist. Altair's lips were drawn to the knotting muscles between the young man's shoulder blades.

A surprised moaning sound fled Hayden and he tensed up for a second before relaxing, "Altair?"

"I can't hold back."

Gasping as he was spun around into the wall, Hayden stared wide eyed as Altair kneeled to unbuckle his pants. Before his pants even hit the ground the assassins warm mouth wrapped around his member causing Hayden to strangle out a moan.

"A-Altair…"

"Hm." Altair hummed and bobbed his head making Hayden give a choking sound, fingers webbed out on the back of his head as the Templar trembled. Hayden pressed the back of his hand to his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut as teeth scraped across the base of his shaft.

Noticing how that affected the other man Altair repeated it a few more times before returning to a simple bob. He proudly smirked as he listened to the weak whimpers coming from Hayden and licked the weeping tip to taste what he desired. Since that time in the bathing room he had a strange craving for the other man's essence.

Everything grew heavy as Hayden struggled to stay standing, "A-Altair I'm going to… AH!"

As he came his hands jerked without him meaning them to, Altair made a sound as his face was pressed tightly against Hayden's navel and felt his throat contract. Quickly and struggled away and coughed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hayden weakly fell to his knees and worried about Altair as the assassin's mouth foamed with his release. After a moment Altair recovered and licked his lips clean, the taste of Hayden was strong and he decided it was worth it even as his eyes watered from the pain.

Altair gave a quick surprise kiss to the man, Hayden kissed back, tasting himself on the others tongue.

"Let me… for you…" Haydn was barely able to moan out his words between their licking kiss.

Panting, Altair rolled back against the side of the bed and hissed when Hayden took his hardness fully into his mouth without hesitation. Skilfully the blonde man brought Altair towards the end with the right amount of licking and suckling in all the right places.

"Argh!" Altair tightened his grip in Hayden's hair making the ribbon it was in fall out and bent over as he came. The other man sucked him dry with ease, not one bit put off by Altair thrusting into his throat.

Hayden drew back and licked his lips while meeting Altair's foggy eyes with his own lusty ones. Both men were out of breath and feeling at ease together.

"Hayden…" Altair moaned and reached out, the young man leaned against him with a small huffing sound.

Gently he let his hands run across Hayden's sensitive back, feeling the raised skin and tightened his lips. In his arms the blonde shivered and hissed in slight pain.

"Hayden, how old are you?"

"Nineteen…"

He was young, as Altair had guessed. For Robert to harm a nineteen year old like this… it worried the assassin. If any of his brothers got caught, what happened to them?

"Come with me." It was out before he could stop it and he went stiff as Hayden tensed up.

A unwanted silence fell over them and Altair began to stress that he had just made things very bad for himself, inside he cursed his thoughtlessness. Malik always warned him about how he spoke without thinking.

"Altair… can I?" That was not the answer Altair expected and he pulled Hayden's head up to look at him.

"What did you say?"

"C-Can I come with you? Away from the others?" Hayden was giving him a look full of hope.

"Yes." Altair held the young Templar tighter against his chest and went over his request in his mind.

If they left the city separately, met up, and went to Masyaf together they would be far from the dangers of the Templar Order. All Hayden had to do was get out of his armour before they arrived at the assassin's town.

 

**-AC-**

 

They had ridden upon their horses out of the cities boards without a hitch and travelled all the way to the outer lands of Masyaf. Altair led his horse to the shade of some trees and waited as Hayden hopped of his 'borrowed' stallion and removed his armour. He paused to eye his helmet.

Altair waited impatiently, but he was willing to let the deserting Templar some time with a piece of his past.

For Hayden it felt like he threw away something chaining him when he let the silver fall to the ground. The helmet clunked and rolled away down the slight slope before stopping against a tree, once it hit the trunk Hayden pulled away his unique Templar armour and threw it too to the ground with vigour.

Left only in his dark brown tunic and pants, Hayden hesitated. He held his sword on top of his palms thinking over what to do. "Altair can I have your dagger?"

Curiously, Altair handed over his throwing dagger and watched. Hayden used the blade to pluck out the red Templar cross-shaped jewel from the hilt, he held it in a fist before bringing his arm back. Altair watched with his sharp eyes as the red soared through the air to plop into the river near to their shade. The jewel would not be found easily, if it ever gets found.

Hayden scraped at the swords hilt until it was deformed, no longer easy to recognise as a Templar's blade. He tied the sword to his belt once more after handing back the dagger then mounted his black stallion again.

Atop his white one who was as equally impatient as he, Altair bowed his head and gave the Templar helmet a glance, its empty eyes stared back at him from its wonky position. It always felt like it was mocking him but now it looked like it was lost. The dirt ruined its former glow and he knew it won't be long until rust got to it.

Together the pair looked away from the helmet and casually rode towards the town gates, assassin guards gave Altair greetings and Hayden curious looks. But nothing more.

"So what happens once I enter this new life?" Hayden asked as his eyes were transfixed with what he could see of the assassin castle.

"You are a stranger so cant join the Assassins, and I don't want to risk you… if Robert or a Templar recognise you…" Altair answered truthfully making Hayden give a bashful smile from behind the Assassin, "I have a 'friend' who owns a store. I am certain she will let you live and work with her."

"Sounds good…" Hayden gave Altair a nervous look when the ember eyed man loved back to give him a smirk.

"The old lady likes to pinch arses. Good luck."

This was something quick I wrote just to give my followers something, I am sorry for not uploading as much as I used to.


End file.
